For Future Love's Sake
by deaths demise
Summary: Somebody burns at the stake, two others come in the night to comfort the forlorn prince. AU. Character Death. Slash.


Hiya!Okay so this is very AU and Warnings for slash relationship. May be a bit drabblish and unexplantory at places... but well is meant to be!

Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

* * *

Arthur could only watch in horror as the executioner prepared to light the pyre and burn the one he had once loved and intended to wed. The one, who had betrayed him; who'd led a lie. The whole time he was enamoured with them was a lie; they had been tricking him; hiding the truth from him; hiding their magic from him.

As the fire grew and began to engulf the ragged clothing and beaten flesh, horrifying screams could be heard throughout the courtyard. Piercing the very core of all present. Had it not been for his Father's vice-like grip on his shoulder... well Arthur had no clue what exactly he would do... only that it would not be a wise course of action or very noble and princely.

Soon enough it was all over and nothing remained but smouldering ashes.

As soon as Uther permitted him to leave, he fled to his chambers.

There, after throwing up everything he had recently ate, he collapsed onto his bed, gulfed in exhaustion and grief. So consumed by what had transpired that he did not hear the door open and close behind someone or two someone's. Nor did he hear them approach his bed or sit on either side of him, gently shifting him into their embrace. Both held him tight and ran soothing circles over his back, whispering soft condolences and reassurances into his ears.

All too soon Arthur felt into blissful oblivion in their warm embrace. Unaware of the pain his suffering was causing his two loves.

Both sighed as they stared down at their ashen prince yet they could not help but feel relieved over the usurper's death... even if it temporarily hurt their love. His heart would soon mend and they could make him their own, this hiding in the shadows and watching him from afar was getting rather troublesome but it was necessary.

Meeting one another's gaze, they grinned predatorily before claiming one another's lips in a passionate kiss. It had been far too long since they were last together.

Pulling back the more dominant, passionate of the two regretfully spoke, ending their fiery passion before it could escalate. "Soon my love, but not here and not now."

Nodding in understanding, the lithe-framed, blue-eyed man turned his gaze back to the sleeping prince. "I know. Not tonight. He need us whether he knows it or not." Sadness laced his features as he spoke this.

Cupping his young love's pale cheek, the tanner of the three replied. "Do not regret your actions, you did as you must. For us; for him. One day he will understand and will join with us." Dark eyes smouldered into bright blue, their steady loving gaze erasing any guilt over recent actions and reassuring of the future they both dreamed of. "She'd have betrayed him in the end. Better she die now for this than let her live to do real harm to him."

"I know, but she was still a friend and a good person. She had a kind heart."

Knowing his lithe love was full of innocence and goodness that there little act of deceit would sit badly with him for some time... probably until they could reveal all to Arthur and the prince tell them that he forgives them and loves them. But until then they had work to do.

"You must forget about her. It is over and done with, my love. She would have destroyed him, you know this. It had to be done."

"But what if this has ruined everything. What if he can never accept me as I am now?" Tears prickled in blue eyes as he said this, voice wavering ever so slightly at the end.

Placing a soft chaste kiss to his lover's lips, the charismatic rogue smiled deviously. "Of course he will, you're irresistible."

Light laughter resounded from pink lips. "You sir, are quite impossible. But I love you all the same." This time it was he who placed a quick chaste kiss on the charming man's lips.

At peace with their actions, both men lay down with the oblivious prince cocooned between them, hands clasped over his heart.

Both knew despite everything that this was right, this was how they belonged.

* * *

By morning, Arthur would awake feeling alone and feeling cold, even though his sheets were atop of him. His boots would be gone, despite his not remembering removing them or getting under the covers. His chambers would be clean. His useless manservant would arrive late as usual with a cooling breakfast and a dim-witted smile on his face. Life at Camelot would continue despite one familiar face being missing.

He would be none the wiser on what occurred the previous night or that two people dearly loved him and were willing to do whatever it took to ensure his safety and future.

Yet still each night when he went to bed, he would feel as if there was something missing... two somethings'... but it would be many years before he realised what that was... or rather who...

* * *

Okay well that's all, please read and review!


End file.
